Una taza de té y una conversación tranquila
by Leeran
Summary: La única vez que vio a Fon en su versión adulta, era definitivamente una ocasión que no olvidaría. Gekokujou. Para Lexy D Miyu.


+ **Disclaimer:** Gracias a Dios la genialidad de KHR no me pertenece, que si lo hiciera sería terrible :'D.

+ **Advertencias: **TYL. Inspirado en el relleno del anime, del Arco del Futuro, pero sin spoilers. Posible OoC. Más allá de eso, nada, creo.

+ **Claim: **Fon/Gokudera.

+ **Para:** Lexy D. Miyu, por un acuerdo que teníamos~.

+ **Notas:** No me gusta :'D. Pero un zombie (Ligabiss) me amenazó con una pistola y una cara bastante creepy para que lo subiera a , así que... Realmente creo que no está tan IC como desearía, y la idea no me convence para nada, pero bueno :/.

**Una taza de té y una conversación tranquila.**

La única vez que vio a Fon en su versión adulta, era definitivamente una ocasión que no olvidaría. Él no era un niño ya, había pasado la etapa de sonrojarse por estupideces adolescentes (entre las cuales sus teorías del mundo paranormal _no_ estaban incluidas), sin embargo todo su rostro se teñía de un brillante color rojo cada vez que recordaba esa ocasión. (Tal vez Fon tuviera ese efecto en las personas).

Y lo peor era que no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

En un principio le había sorprendido la apariencia del Arcobaleno. Desde luego, la última vez que lo había visto, tantos años atrás, no parecía más que un bebé. Pero ahora se veía como realmente era, un adulto, posiblemente mayor que él. Y estaba…

Demonios. Estaba condenadamente bueno, para ponerlo suavemente.

El hecho de que Fon se pareciera tanto a Hibari hacía un poco escalofriante que lo encontrara atractivo. Pero se intentó convencer de que sus auras eran tan distintas que cambiaban la percepción de sus apariencias. O algo por el estilo. (Si sólo pudiera hacérselo creer a esa vocecita en su cabeza…)

Y realmente los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente no estaban ayudándole en lo más mínimo. Debía recordarse una y otra vez que ese hombre _no le agradaba_ después de todo.

Gokudera era una persona controlada. Podía apreciar las apariencias de otros, pero nunca pasaba a nada más que un pequeño comentario mental. Y como siempre, aquella oportunidad no sería la excepción.

Cuando el Arcobaleno se lo llevó al patio de la Mansión para conversar un rato y tomar té en un lugar tranquilo en lo que esperaba a su alumna (o eso había dicho), a Gokudera le habría gustado negarse, pero le fue imposible. Uri prácticamente había huido con Fon, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguirles al final, refunfuñando malhumorado.

El primer comentario del hombre fue "No has cambiado en nada", a lo que el Guardián respondió con una mirada asesina, que no tardó en perder su fuerza al encontrarse con la de Fon. Si la conversación siguió, Gokudera no podía estar muy seguro de qué habían dicho.

No podía prestarle atención a esas palabras tranquilas, cuando la mirada que le devolvía el mayor era tan… _intensa_. Había algo en ella que no podía describir, una fuerza que le atraía (aún más de lo que el hombre de por sí lo había hecho sólo con su apariencia, su voz, su personalidad), que hacía que su mente se quedara completamente en blanco y su cuerpo le gritara que dejara de perder el tiempo en conversaciones triviales cuando podía estar haciendo _otras cosas_.

Tragó saliva, sin saber cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando esos ojos, como en trance. Si antes no había caído _tanto _en la cuenta de la enorme atracción que el Arcobaleno ejercía sobre él, ahora seguro que la había notado.

Y se sentía como un niño idiota. Es decir… ¿_una mirada_? ¿Qué era? ¿Un adolescente sobrehormonado?

Cuando finalmente se forzó a desviar la vista, se aseguró de no volver a mirarle a los ojos. (Demonios, estaba comenzando a entender un poco a I-Pin). De todas formas, no era como si pudiera hacer algo.

Una vez que se hizo la hora en la que supuestamente la joven estudiante de Fon arribaría, Gokudera agradeció mentalmente que por fin pudiera ser libre. Ya tenía suficientes motivos para odiar a ese tipo, y con uno más en su lista, definitivamente no quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Lo acompañó de regreso a la Mansión, murmurando cosas como "Al fin me quito de encima a este idiota" y otras similares, que el otro claramente oía. Pero antes de despedirse de él, Fon le sonrió de una forma que era aún más atractiva que su mirada.

—Parece que me equivoqué. Has aprendido a controlarte, Gokudera Hayato.

Y dejó al Guardián allí, con la boca abierta y una vena palpitando en su sien, en lo que la estúpida vocecita en su cabeza le decía que nunca nadie lo había dejado con tantas _ganas_ en toda su vida.


End file.
